Odin's Wishes
by Finnyfin
Summary: Tino is trying to live a normal life when vikings raid his home and take him to a Swedish camp. There he learns that vikings aren't all his mother told him they were and he learns how love can win. Bad summary, SuFin, DenNor, rated M for later chapters
1. Prologe

The young Swede jumped down from the ship onto the new land his parents had only told him about. But now that he was 15 his parents have let him see it for himself. As the Swede looked around a small movement caught his eye. He turned to see it and there stood a short boy with light blonde hair and wide purple eyes. The Swede felt his heart beat speed up as their eyes met, his icy deathly blue with the others water lively amethyst. The Finn didn't look too much younger than him, maybe just a year younger.

The Swede's heart stopped as the feminine looking boy dropped his basket of flowers, turn, and run away. He slowly walked to the basket, picked it up, and recollected the flowers that had fallen out. The Swede followed the direction the boy had gone until he came to a village. He stayed at a distance until he spotted the boy entering a house.

He hesitatedly left the basket at the Finn's back door. Before he turned to leave he heard a woman yelling. She spoke in the native tongue of the area. She sounded angry. She ended with, "Huh! Puhua suoraan, Tino!*"

A small voice came in reply, "Anteeksi mama…" Tino must have been the boy's name. He then heard the shuffle of feet coming towards the back door. The Swede quickly went back into the woods and watched as Tino opened the door and looked at the basket in surprise.

The Swede found himself watching the small boy during his whole visit to this land until the day of his return. He felt a pain in his heart. He thought he would never see the small Tino again…Untill 5 years passed.

**A/N**

**"Huh! Puhua suoraan, Tino!" is "Huh! Speak up, Tino!" in Finnish.**

**"Anteeksi mama..." is "Sorry mama..." in Finnish**

**Hope you all enjoy this story as much as my others. This is my sad attempt at a viking story. Chapter 1 will be out soon...hopefully.**


	2. The New Land

Tino laid down to finally sleep after a long day. Ever since he turned 19 he thought his mom would leave him alone. She had, sort of. She just changed what she bugged him about. She wanted him to pick a nice girl to wed but Tino didn't like any of the girls in his village. Tino let out a sigh. To tell the truth he thought he could never love a girl.

Tino let his eyes close when suddenly he heard screaming and crashing outside. The Finn shot up and ran out to see the cause. He gasped in horror at what he saw. Houses were burning, people from his village fled as Danes seemed to be searching every house for something or someone.

Tino stared as they burst into a house. The Finn gasped as he heard his mother's scream. He started to run toward them, "Hey! Is this the one?" Tino stopped in horror as the Dane showed his mother to the rest. Her own violet eyes wide in fear.

"No it isn't you dolt!" The tallest Dane with spiked up hair and a giant battle axe slapped the first. "We are looking for a BOY! This is a woman!"

"Sorry sir! But she has violet eyes like you described!" The viking replied.

Tino's eyes widened. These vikings were looking for him! Tino and his mother were the only 2 in the village with purple eyes. His mother put this together as well. She looked around in a panic. When she saw Tino she shouted, "Tino! Run!" All the vikings turned to look at him. Tino froze in fear and the Danes started to walk toward him, "RUN!"

This time Tino started to run. He got about 2 feet before he was surrounded by the group. Tino kept turning to look at all of them with his fear filled eyes at once. When he finally looked at the Dane with the spiky hair. His eyes were filled with victory. The Dane placed a gloved hand on Tino's cheek. Tino tried to shake it away but the Dane always placed it back. The Finn finally gave in when the viking spoke, "Don't worry…you're safe." His voice was annoying. Tino backed away from the viking, 'How could I be safe!' Tino thought, 'Vikings are barbarians!' Tino backed away a little more. The Dane's hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist, "My name is Mathias," he sneered, "And you're going to come with me."

Tino tried to pull out of Mathias's grasp as the Dane started to drag him. He began to yell in protest. As he took a breath he felt someone bang the back of his head with a sword hilt. When Tino hit the ground the last thing he heard and saw was Mathias yelling at another. The rest was black.

When Tino woke there was still a pain in the back of his head. He sat up and looked around. He was on a bed in a small room with no windows. The Finn stood and the floor jerked. '_I'm…I'm on a boat!' _Tino slowly started to walk to the door.

Tino stopped as the door swung open to reveal Mathias. The Finn flinched and the Dane walked up to him, "Just relax. As long as I'm here you are safe."

"Somehow I don't believe that," Tino's voice was weak.

Mathias rolled his eyes then motioned for someone. A Danish woman entered. She looked the Finn over then opened a small closet door and pulled out a blue dress with a yellow under dress. Tino felt his eye twitch as he looked it over more. The under dress had buttons up the sleeves that went to the elbow and the blue dress had sleeves that went to the elbow then hung down. "Okay now strip…" The Dane sounded so blunt.

"Wh-What!" Tino jumped and began to shake.

Mathias laughed, "I'll step out but when I get back you'll have to be in that," he pointed to the dress.

Tino watched as Mathias left. When the door was closed he took off his shirt and tunic and the woman put on the under dress and tied up the back and buttoned the sleeves. He figured he could leave his pants on since they were covered. The woman slipped the over dress on him and laced the back. Tino shivered as Mathias stepped back in with a yellow cloak draped over his arm. Tino tried his best to speak with no stutter, "Happy?"

Mathias looked at him a moment then spoke, "Take off the pants."

Tino's mouth dropped but then he complied, thanking Odin he still had underwear on. As he set his pants with his shirt and tunic he asked, "What do you want with me?"

Mathias laughed as he replied, "It's not what WE want with you. It's what A PERSON wants with you."

Tino was confused but before he could ask the 2 Danes left. He ran to the door, nearly tripping over his dress. When he swung the door open a Dane was glaring down at him. Tino let out a squeak slamming the door closed again. Tino hesitated before placing his ear to the door and overheard the 2 Danes speaking, "What does the Swedish leader want with this shrimp?" The Danes voice was unfamiliar.

There was a rustle of clothing then another Dane that wasn't Mathias either replied, "Dunno. Berwald never explains anything." Tino let out a small gasp when he realized he was the shrimp.

Tino heard the door knob jiggle and he quickly went to sit on the bed. When he was fully seated Mathias stood there with the 2 others behind him, "Come on. We've arrived." Mathias sounded somewhat caring.

"A-Arrived where?" Tino felt nervous and didn't really want the answer.

Mathias walked over and put the yellow cloak over Tino's shoulders and gently helped him up, "Sweden." Tino shivered. His mother always said the Swedes were worst then Danes. Mathias gently rubbed the Finn's shoulder, "Don't worry," the Dane sounded concerned, "The Swedes aren't so bad."

Tino nodded. He decided to trust this viking. He had been so concerned for the Finn the entire time. The Dane gave Tino a goofy smile that Tino returned with a nervous one. Mathias held out the crook of his elbow and Tino nervously took it.

The Dane led Tino to the deck. The Finn had to squint in the sun. As it became easier to see Tino gasped and gripped the vikings arm tighter.

There was a small village with more viking Danes. But there were also taller men amongst them, the Swede. The village homes were tents and little children would run from one to the other and women sat doing their own jobs.

Tino took a deep intake of breath as Mathias lead him down the boat. The Finn was raised to despise vikings. They were ruthless, barbaric, killers! He felt his knees shake as he stepped into the ground.

The 2 walked through the crowd. Tino kept his eyes on the ground. As Mathias leaned down and whispered into his ear he flinched, "If you ever need advice or help. My tent is right there," Tino looked with only his eyes at the tent Mathias pointed to.

Tino lifted his head again and looked at the tent's flap doors that he was standing in front of. Mathias removed Tino's hand from his arm as he pulled aside the flap. Tino stood there just looking into the dark tent. He started to back away when Mathias used his free hand and pushed him inside and followed him letting the flap close.

Tino looked around the tent. There was a small table with 2 chairs set up at it and a large bed. Then Tino gasped and hid behind Mathias as he saw a tall, strongly built, viking with blond hair and piercing ice blue eyes behind glasses, leaning against a post.

Mathias scoffed out a laugh as Tino clung to his cloak. He looked around the Dane and let out a quiet, "Eep!" as the other man's already scary glare hardened. Mathias laughed again as he grabbed Tino's shoulder, a little too roughly, and pulled him back in front, "Hey Berwald!" The viking's glare hardened more still causing Tino to shake in the Dane's grasp, "I brought ya somethin'." The Dane's voice was filled with mischief as he pushed Tino towards Berwald. The Swede took a few steps forward and Tino backed up back to the Dane, "Whadda ya think?" Mathias pushed Tino again, this time into the Swede's chest.

Tino gasped and tried to push away but an arm wrapped around his waist pulling him closer, if that was possible. Berwald grunted and the Dane took it as a yes, "Tis 'im…" Tino tried to push away again with no success, '_He could be Thor himself!_' The Finn thought his cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"So we have a deal?" Mathias sounded serious now.

Berwald nodded, "Ja…"

Tino looked at the 2 men, "Deal? What deal?"

Mathias laughed again and left. Berwald finally let go of the Finn. Tino pushed away and backed away far enough so that he could still see the viking that was his captor. The Swede's eyes seemed to soften greatly, "T'no?"

Tino's eyes widened and he gasped, "How do you know my name?"

Berwald ignored the question, "'m B'rw'ld."

"I know…Mathias said it earlier…" Tino tried to sound strong. He was sure he failed.

"Mh…"

"What deal?" Tino repeated his earlier question.

"I f'rm an 'liance w'th M'th'as fer th' w'r 'n' in r't'rn…" Tino wanted to turn and run as Berwald walked up to him and ran his fingers through the Finn's hair, "I g't you…" The Finn shivered, wanting to back away yet…the viking's hand was so gentle he couldn't. But when Berwald moved his hand to rest on Tino's cheek and used a calloused thumb to gently stroke the Finn's cheek, Tino quickly backed away and turned to face away from the viking. "Who did th's?" Tino flinched as a large hand ran over the part of his head that was previously hit with the sword hilt.

Tino turned, "Did what?" His eyes widened as he looked at the Swede's outstretched hand, it contained small clumps of dried, crusty, blood. Tino felt for himself and gasped when he saw fresh blood on his hand, "I-It must be from when that Dane hit back at my village…"

Berwald looked angered a moment then his features softened again and he held out his elbow for the Finn to take, "C'me…"

Tino hesitantly took the offered arm, "Where are we going?"

The viking began leading him out of the tent, "Th' lake…ta clean yer w'nd…"

Tino had to let his eyes adjust again to the bright light of the sun. Once they had did Tino see a little boy with thick eyebrows run up to them, "Papa! Papa!" The Finn was surprised by the boy's English accent, "Papa! Is this the one you told me about?" The boy's eyes brightened as his father nodded. The boy quickly hugged Tino's legs causing the Finn to let go of the Swede's arm, "You're going to take good care of me right?"

Tino looked to Berwald then back to the boy, "So I am to be your care taker?" The Finn started to feel relief.

"S'rt 'f…" Tino looked to the Swede, his relief disappearing, "Yer ta be m' wife."

Tino nearly fell over, "Your WHAT!"

Berwald ignored him, "P'ter, go pl'y w'th yer fri'nds."

Peter nodded, "Bye papa! Bye mama!" Then he ran off to a group of boys.

The Finn couldn't find it in him to move on his own so Berwald started to lead him to the lake again. Finally Tino chipped out, "But what about his REAL mom?"

"Fo'nd h'm 'n Engl'nd…he w's an 'rph'n, "Berwald kept looking straight forward.

"Oh…then what abou—"

"N'verm'rried…"

"Oh…" Tino looked around awkwardly before leaving his eyes looking at his feet. When they arrived at the lake Berwald had Tino kneel next to it and hold his head over the water. The Swede began to wash Tino's wound, "Was Peter an orphan before you went to England?"

"Yeah…He n'ver knew h's real p'rents…"

"Oh…Why did you take him in?" Tino shivered as some of the cold water hit the back of his neck.

"R'ssians k'lled th' r'st of th' 'rph'ns…F'lt l'ke I had ta."

Tino swallowed harshly. If he had to choose between Russians or vikings…he would take his chances with the barbaric vikings. But in this case he had to trust these barbarians.

"R'ssians w're g'nna 'nvaid yer v'llage 's w'll…"

"But why me? How do you know my name?"

"I s'w ya…'bout f've years 'go…" Berwald began to dry Tino's hair carefully with his own dark blue (navy blue but that color wasn't called that in the Nordic nations yet) cloak.

Tino gasped, "Yo-You were that boy weren't you?" He turned to look at the Swede as he stood. Berwald nodded and helped the Finn up. "What…What were you doing in Finland?"

"J'st see'n' new l'nd…" Berwald started leading Tino back to the village.

**A/N**

**FINALLYYYYY! This story is already done but it is only fully written out in my note book. So the chapters are longer. But all of it is worth it. They will just be longer to post.**


	3. Prove to Me You're True

Tino shivered under his blanket. When he and Berwald arrived back to the village the Finn was so tired the Swede took him to a tent to sleep. Tino was sure it was his own tent.

That was until he heard the flap door open with a silent flicker. Tino held his breath while he listened to the person change then slide under the covers, "T'no?"

The Finn tensed when he realized that he was in Berwald's tent. Tino tried to stop shivering, "Y-Yes?"

"Ya c'ld?" The viking sounded…nervous?

Tino slowly turned to face the Swede, "A-A little I-I guess…"

The Finn let out a small squeak as Berwald wrapped a strong arm around him, "T'no…I w'nt ta prove ta you th't I d' love ya…So ev'ry m'rn'n' wh'n ya wake 'n' ev'ry n'ght…'ll 'sk ya ta m'rry me." Tino looked at the Swede's face in shock, he was very serious, "W'll ya b' m' wife, Tino?"

Tino felt his face heat up as he hesitated. The finally replied, "No…" Berwald seemed upset by the answer and was about to pull his arm away, "But I'll still allow you to hold me if you wish." He thought he saw Berwald smile just the slightest before he tightened his hug on Tino slightly. Tino thought it would be hard to sleep but surprisingly he fell right to sleep.

When Tino woke he was snuggled close to the giant viking's chest, yet his arm was just laying over him. Tino went to push away but the Swede's arm tightened around him. He gasped slightly and looked up at Berwald's face. He looked, almost, happy and calm with his sleeping face.

Tino tried to push away again but stopped when he heard a mumble, "M'rn'n'…"

"Uh…Morning." Tino couldn't help but look into the Swede's icy eyes. They were much easier to see without his glasses.

"T'no…" Berwald hesitated, "W'll ya b' m' wife?"

The Finn shook his head, "Not yet…"

Berwald sighed, letting go of Tino, as he stood. Tino quickly hid under the fur blankets and waited for the Swede to leave. When he was sure that he was gone Tino sat up. He looked around and realized that the only clothes he had, besides his pajamas, was the dress he wore the previous day.

Tino groaned. He couldn't leave his tent without clothes but he had to speak with Mathias. He was about to just snuggle back under the covers when he heard the then flaps open. The Finn sat straight up, pulling a blanket close to his chest. Tino blinked as he saw it was just a young Swedish woman carrying a bundle of cloth.

"G'od m'rnin'," her accent wasn't as strong as Berwald's.

"M-Morning."

The woman set the cloth on the end of the bed, "His l'rdship, B'rwald, has s'nt this fer you." The woman left and Tino looked at the red fabric nervously.

'_It's a dress…It has to be…_' Tino thought as he stood and unfolded it. His eyes widened as he realized it was just a cloak. But with the cloak was Tino's tunic and pants he wore the day he was kidnapped, only they were much cleaner. Almost like new. Tino sighed with relief as he put his clothes on.

As Tino was about to pull back the door flap he looked back at the bright red cloak still lying on the bed. He walked back to it and picked it up. He looked at it closely, it was very old. Tino thought a moment then wrapped it around his shoulders clasping it tight. He smoothed out his tunic, trying to calm down before stepping outside. Hardly anyone was out.

Tino was thankful for this and he rushed to Mathias's tent. He hesitated before letting out a loud whisper, "Mathias?"

He heard some shifting then the Dane replied, "Come in."

Tino pulled back the flap and entered. Mathias was sitting in a chair, fully dressed, yet there was another person in his large bed. He decided not to ask who it was, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," the Dane smiled.

"Mathias…I have a problem…" The viking looked at Tino with curiosity, "Berwald is going to ask me every morning and every night to marry him until I say yes…What should I do?"

The Dane was about to reply when the other person, a man, replied with an emotionless voice, "Just say yes then."

Tino looked at the, apparently Norwegian, "You must be Loki* himself if you think I would marry a viking!...No offence Mathias." The Dane raised a hand to show he didn't mind, "But I could never…"

The Dane interrupted him, "But it's Odin's wishes!"

The Norwegian glared at Mathias before standing and ushering Tino out, "You'll find Berwald in the fields working a horse…" Tino looked at him in curiosity before he was outside again.

The Finn hesitated before walking in the direction, he hoped, was to the fields. But, in no time, he was lost in the large village. Tino turned a corner and gasped when 2 men, a Swede and a Dane, towered over him. He was about to turn and run when the Swede viking bowed slightly and spoke, "G'd morn'n'."  
Tino stared in shock a moment then nodded his head once, "Morning."

"Anythin' we can help ya with?" The Dane spoke.

The Finn thought a moment, "I'm looking for the fields."

"W'll yer headin' in the wr'ng dirr'ction," the Swede spoke again, "F'llow me." Tino noddedand followed him. He looked around nervously when the Swede spoke again, "Yer go'n' ta see his l'rdship Berwald, ja?" The Finn looked up at him and nodded, "Hm…Th'n do the innoc'nt l'ves h're a favor 'nd be good ta him." Tino looked up at him confused, "'If ya do 'nyth'n' ta rej'ct his l'rdship the treaty w'll be br'ken 'nd thr'w the Danes 'nd Swedes inta w'r 'gainst e'ch 'ther 'stead fur th' Russians."

Tino shivered, "…S-So I…"

The Swede finished for him, "So ya h've ta be a g'd wife ta him." Tino shivered again as the Swede slowed to walk next to him, "B't dun w'rry. 'll be h're ta h'lp ya. Adv'ce or j'st s'meone ta talk ta. E'ther I'll be th're."

Tino looked up to him then back to the ground, "That's okay…Mathias is already helping me…"

The man scoffed, "Ya'll need more th'n j'st th't Dane 'nd N'rwegian fer h'lp. M' name is Th'ric, ya c'n tr'st me."

Tino nodded then said, "My name is Tino…I'll trust you."

He looked up as Thoric patted his shoulder, "H're we 're." He pointed to a figure of a man with a horse, "Th't'll be him. He's been w'rk'n' w'th that Arab all week."

The Finn nodded once, "Thank you, Thoric," He then began walking to the 2 figures. As he stepped next to Berwald he felt the viking's frustration radiating off him, "Uh…Morning."

Berwald pulled the horse's lead rope to get her to stop, "G' m'rn'n'."

Tino looked at the horse, she was a white with brown eyes. He gasped slightly, "Isn't she precious?" The horse lifted her head then looked at Tino before trotting over to him and nuzzling him slightly. Tino giggled a little before stroking the horse's neck.

Berwald felt his face turn slightly red at the Finn's giggle before he replied, "Mh…She'll n'v'r be a w'r h'rse th'gh…"

Tino looked up at him still stroking the horse, "Why not?"

"Ta st'b'rn," the Swede stroked the other side of her neck once.

"Oh…What will you do with her then?"

Berwald shrugged, "S'll her…" He glanced at Tino. His shoulders were slumped and his eyes were filled with sadness. The Swede thought then spoke again, "Or I c'n l't ya h've her."

Tino gasped, "Y-You mean it?" The viking nodded, "Thank you!" Then, half thinking, he threw his arms around Berwald. Tino felt his face burn then he let go of the Swede and took a step back, "S-Sorry."

The Finn let out an "eep" as Berwald pulled him back into a hug, "'t's 'lr'ght." He let go of Tino and took his hand, leading him to the side of the horse, "H're…" The Finn now noticed that she had a saddle.

"Ohyaa!" Tino screamed as Berwald lifted him up and set him on the horse's back. He looked at the Swede, "Wha-?"

"'v'r r'd'n' a h'rse b'f're?"

Tino nodded, "With my father."

Berwald busied himself with a make shift bridle, "Wh't's yer dad l'ke?"

The Finn stared blankly at his hands that were gripping at the horse's mane, "He was a great man…always going out to sea but always back in a couple of days to see me…"

"W's?" The viking looked at the smaller man.

"…He went out on his normal voyage but never returned…later we found out he died…"

Berwald's eyes and face softened, "S'rry…Wh't did he d' 't sea?"

Tino shrugged, "My mom never told me."

"Hm…" Berwald was just about to finish the bridle, "Wh't's yer m'ther l'ke?" The Swede knew the answer.

"Controlling, motherly, abusive sometimes…" The Finn was so blunt about it, "What are your parents like?" He sounded happier.

"Th'y're 'lr'ght…Th't clo'k w's m' m'ther's."

"Wa-was?"

"Yer's n'w. She's st'll 'live 'long w'th m' dad," he handed Tino the reigns, "J'st 'ld."

"Oh. That's good," Berwald nodded once.

"Er'k w'll be h're soon 'n' th'n ya 2 c'n st'rt th' r'de…'ll c'tch 'p."

"Erik? The ride?" Tino was confused.

"Er'k is a N'rw'g'an th't 's w'th M'th'as…'n' we w're g'nna g' fer a r'de ta l'ok fer R'ss'an c'mps b't M'th'as did n't 'prove so we 're j'st g'nna go fer a r'de."

Tino nodded, "O-Okay." They stood in silence for a moment until they heard another horse walking up. The Finn turned in his saddle and saw it was Erik, "Uh…Hi."

Erik gave Tino a curt nod before speaking to Berwald, "So you tamed the stubborn mule?"

Berwald shook his head and pointed to Tino, "He did."

The Norwegian looked at the Finn, "He did? So you gave it to him didn't you?"

The Swede nodded, "He l'kes her…" Tino felt slightly paranoid that they were talking about him as if he couldn't hear them.

"So what did you name her?" He jumped when Erik spoke to him.

"Uh…Precious*," the horse whipped her head back in an agreement, "Cause she came when I called her that."

Erik nodded, "This is Valhalla*," he patted his horse's gray neck. "Are you joining us later?" He asked Berwald who nodded, "Then follow me, Tino…"

Tino nodded and reigned his horse to follow the Norwegian into the woods. He sighed as the village was hidden by trees. Forests had always calmed the Finn. He happily rode nest to Erik in silence until the Norwegian spoke, "You can't deny Odin's wishes you know."

Tino looked at Erik, "How do you know its Odin's wishes for me?"

"From what Berwald has told me and Mathias…How else would you and him have met all those years ago?" Erik looked at Tino, "If either of you were a little slower or a little fast…"

"I would still be home." The Finn felt angered, "Where I want to be."

The Norwegian just about snapped, "This is your home now! If you had stayed in your village, if you didn't run fast enough, you would either be dead or taken prisoner by the Russians! THIS is Odin's wishes for you! Your old home is gone! Odin wanted you and Berwald to meet those years ago so you would be saved and join the Danes and Swedes in peace!"

Tino reigned Precious to a halt as he thought. If what Erik had just said was true he had nothing left. Well nothing but the one thing he didn't fully want. Berwald, the man, no barbarian, he was to eventually marry. Tino shivered then turned his horse in a random direction and run. He heard Erik calling after him but he wouldn't stop. He needed a place to think, alone.

Eventually Precious reared to a stop causing Tino to fall off the horse's back. He sat up and watched Precious run back to the village, or was it the other way? He couldn't remember. All he knew was something scared his horse, but what? Tino stood and looked around, he was hopelessly lost…So he did the one thing that came to mind, he sat back down and cried.

**A/N**

**Loki*-God of mischief**

**Precious*-This is actually my own horse. She looks white but she is actually gray. I put her in as a tribute to her because I love her so much. 3**

**Valhalla*-It was believed in viking lore that if you died with weapon in hand (in battle) you went to Valhalla where you fought all day, you could "die" but you came back to life, and feasted all night.**


End file.
